


愚者的谎言

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2020.2.4）有车，但是没有详细描写。先甜后虐，开放结局。……就写这么些吧，这次不多写预警了，感觉怎么写都会变成剧透【。
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	愚者的谎言

01

他在一片混沌中醒来。  
刚刚睁开的双眼尚无法好好辨认四周的环境，意识还不十分清楚的大脑也不能顺畅地运转起来，让他搞不清自己身在何处，甚至一时间连自己是谁都想不起来。  
他尝试着起身，却发现浑身酸软无力。至少想把力量集中在手臂上撑起身子，这次却感到一阵钻心的痛楚席卷了全身。  
他倒抽一口冷气，颤抖着跌了回去，好在身下的床垫是如此的柔软，并未带来又一波疼痛的冲击。  
“菲尔迪南特！”  
就在这时，他听到一声关切的呼唤。  
菲尔迪南特？  
菲尔迪南特……  
是的，那是我的名字。  
我是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔。  
总算想起了自己是谁，他心里稍微放松了些，扭头看向那个走到自己床边的人。  
一时间，菲尔迪南特只能看到一片像是要吞噬自己的阴影。  
但他很快就意识到，那只是因为那个人一身漆黑，又背光而立。  
“……修伯特？”  
略带迟疑，菲尔迪南特还是叫出了那个名字。  
“没错，是我……！”修伯特半跪在床边，握住了菲尔迪南特无力的手，不知为何，他的声音和手都有些颤抖，“你终于醒了，太好了……”  
菲尔迪南特不明白发生了什么，他意识到自己应该是受了伤，却想不起自己是在何时何地，又是怎么受的伤。  
“修伯特，这是哪？”  
“这是我名下的私宅，算是我的秘密基地之一吧。”  
修伯特像是自嘲一样淡淡一笑，却让看到那笑脸的菲尔迪南特心中一动。  
“我怎么了，修伯特？”  
修伯特脸上的笑意淡化了些，眼里流露出一抹担心。  
“你果然不记得了……你在攻打阿里安罗德时受了重伤，好不容易才捡回一条命。医生说你从马上摔下来时撞到了头，可能会引起一些记忆障碍，不过别担心，这都是暂时性的，只要好好休息就一定能恢复的。”  
修伯特的声音温柔磁性，就像带有魔法一样。听着他娓娓道来，菲尔迪南特脑海里隐约浮现出了那座白色的城寨，以及刀剑相交的脆响。他似乎看到自己策马冲上“白银少女”的城墙，但一片诡异的火焰包围了他……  
一阵钻心的头疼突然袭来，菲尔迪南特痛呼一声，抱紧了脑袋，甚至没有意识到自己放开了修伯特的手。  
“菲尔迪南特！”  
伴随着修伯特惊慌的声音，菲尔迪南特感觉自己突然落入了一个温暖的胸膛。他好半天才反应过来，是修伯特把他抱进了怀里。  
“没事了，菲尔迪南特。你在这里很安全，没有人会伤害你。”  
修伯特一边在菲尔迪南特耳边轻声安慰他，一边温柔地抚摸着他的长发。在他的安抚下，菲尔迪南特渐渐放松下来，只觉得一种从未有过的安心感包裹了自己，并带来一股浓重的倦意。  
强撑着不让眼皮合上，菲尔迪南特抬头看着修伯特金绿色的眼睛，问出了最后一个问题。  
“修伯特，为什么我会在你家里？”  
逐渐模糊的意识中，菲尔迪南特觉得有一瞬间，修伯特脸上的表情似乎变得格外悲伤。但他很快就收敛了这种情绪，让菲尔迪南特忍不住怀疑自己是看错了。  
修伯特把菲尔迪南特抱得更紧了，还在他额上落下了一个轻吻。  
“我怎么放心把你放在人满为患的医疗帐篷里呢？我怎么能允许别人代替我照顾你呢？”修伯特的声音前所未有的柔和，像是催眠曲一样打消了菲尔迪南特心底所有的疑惑，“你可是我的恋人啊。”  
是这样啊……  
我怎么把这么重要的事也忘了……  
菲尔迪南特想要为此向修伯特道歉，可他的意识正被拖入沉睡的大海。他再也支撑不住，在修伯特怀里安心睡着了。  
他并没有察觉，当修伯特说出那句话时，心底涌起的小小漩涡。  
那转瞬即逝的漩涡名为哀伤。

02

尽管记忆仍然模糊，但菲尔迪南特的身体告诉他，他确实伤得很重。  
据修伯特说，他已经昏迷了大半个月，也正因此看到他终于醒来，修伯特才会如此开心。  
虽然如此，但菲尔迪南特仍然一天里大部分时间都在昏睡中度过，他的身体也还远远没有恢复到能够下床的地步。这段时间里，修伯特始终悉心照料着他，几乎寸步不离，每当菲尔迪南特睁开眼，都会看到修伯特一脸关切地守在他身边。  
菲尔迪南特心里虽然高兴，也不由感到一丝违和。  
“修伯特，你不需要去艾黛尔贾特那里吗？现在还是战争期间吧？”  
作为艾黛尔贾特的影子，修伯特理应与她形影不离。  
“没关系，因为你在阿里安罗德奋勇作战，我们的战线最近没有那么吃紧，可以放松一下。”修伯特笑着回答，“而且我有趁你睡着的时候处理工作，不会耽误正事的。”  
就算这样，不把艾黛尔贾特放在第一位的修伯特也着实有些奇怪。可是现在的菲尔迪南特只顾着抓住另一个重点，一时忽略了这古怪之处。  
“我醒来时你在照顾我，我休息时你又在处理公务，那你要什么时候休息？”  
菲尔迪南特撑起身子凑近坐在床沿上的修伯特，果然看到他的眼睛下已经有了黑眼圈，不禁感到一阵心疼。  
修伯特听到这话却心情大好，他抓过菲尔迪南特想要抚摸他脸颊的手吻了吻:“放心吧，我的睡美人。你现在沉睡的时间要是让五年前那个精力过剩的你知道，怕是会让过去的你惊掉下巴。我有好好休息，不要担心。”  
这话说得菲尔迪南特面红耳赤，不由得赶快抽回了手，心里想到:我真的睡了那么久吗？  
“对你的恢复来说，那是必要的，不要为此不好意思。”  
修伯特就像是会读心一样笑道，吓了菲尔迪南特一跳。  
但是看着修伯特温柔的微笑，菲尔迪南特就觉得没什么大不了的了。  
他们可是恋人，在恋人面前他没有逞强的必要。  
菲尔迪南特这么想着，就又往修伯特身边凑了凑。  
在他凑过去的一瞬间，修伯特的身体僵硬了一下，但立刻就恢复了常态，所以菲尔迪南特并未察觉。  
“我真想快点恢复健康，好帮你分担一些工作。”  
“你有这份心意我就很满足了。”  
“我也好想见到大家啊，他们也在担心我吧。”菲尔迪南特想起那些熟悉的面孔，却看到修伯特的眼神有些游移，“啊，我知道这里是你的秘密基地，不能泄露给一般人的，我只是有些寂寞……啊，我也不是说我不满意只有你陪着我！”  
看菲尔迪南特手足无措地想要解释，却越解释越混乱，修伯特终于又笑了起来。  
可是菲尔迪南特说着说着，情绪却低落了下去。  
“该不会……他们根本没在担心我吧？我知道多萝缇雅其实一直不喜欢我，林哈尔特和贝尔娜提塔只想从我身边逃走，艾黛尔贾特也对我三番两次去挑战她感到厌烦……”  
“菲尔迪南特，你不要胡思乱想，大家都很担心你的。”修伯特正色道，眼珠一转却又打趣起来，“虽然你有时确实有点缠人，有点聒噪……”  
眼看着菲尔迪南特鼓起了腮帮子，修伯特这才微笑着说:“但你对我们来说都是十分重要的，没有人会不担心你的安危。所以你更要专心养伤，尽快意气风发地回到大家身边。”  
“修伯特……”  
菲尔迪南特的记忆仍然没有完全恢复，他不记得以前的修伯特是不是也总是这样轻松说出令人脸红心跳的话了。真不知道以前的自己是不是也会像这样每天都被修伯特搞得面红耳赤，像个纯情的含羞少女。  
他只知道，每当修伯特这么温柔地看着他微笑，毫不吝惜对他的赞赏和怜爱，他心里就会控制不住地感到温暖，如同置身春天的花田，总觉得这世界上除了修伯特，什么都不重要了。  
尽管菲尔迪南特也觉得这样的自己有些不可救药，可他就是这么深爱着修伯特这个男人。  
爱到心里甚至会隐隐作痛。

03

当菲尔迪南特不需要每天卧床不起，修伯特的工作也忙碌了起来。  
他不再整天陪在菲尔迪南特身边，经常整个白天都不见人影。  
菲尔迪南特知道修伯特作为艾黛尔贾特的心腹，一定有许多要事。他心里虽然急着想要重返战场，但又不想让修伯特为难，只能每天都装作安心地等待修伯特归来。  
可是那天，当他看到修伯特浑身是血地走进来时，菲尔迪南特再也忍不住了。  
“修伯特！你受伤了！出什么事了？！”  
“没关系，只是小伤，这些血基本都是敌人的。”  
可当菲尔迪南特帮修伯特处理伤口，他就知道修伯特只是在逞强。  
“修伯特，我的伤已经好得差不多了，让我和你一起战斗吧！”  
“不，不行！”修伯特毫不犹豫地拒绝了菲尔迪南特的请求，不知为何，他的表情里还有几分惊慌，“我不能让你这样上战场！”  
“为什么，修伯特？你不相信我的能力吗？我可以和你并肩作战，我可以在战场上保护你啊！”  
可是面对菲尔迪南特恳切的话语，修伯特却只是一昧摇头。  
“菲尔迪南特，别让我为难，我不能放你出去……”  
“修伯特，我在担心你啊！我……”  
“够了！”  
修伯特突然大吼一声，吓得菲尔迪南特浑身一颤。  
他印象里的修伯特就算发怒也很少高声大喊，更别提现在修伯特脸上的表情就像鬼一样狰狞。  
修伯特紧紧抓住菲尔迪南特的双肩逼近他，一双眼里布满血丝。  
“菲尔迪南特，我绝不允许你离开这座房子。如果你还识相，就再也不要提起这个话题！”  
尽管刚醒来时菲尔迪南特也曾觉得温柔的修伯特有些陌生，但眼前这个凶神恶煞的修伯特更让他觉得畏惧。  
他像是忘记了自己已经是一个优秀的骑士，竟然在修伯特面前颤抖起来，只能小心翼翼地点了点头表示服从。  
见菲尔迪南特放弃，修伯特才放开了他，一言不发地甩门而去。  
只留下菲尔迪南特，控制不住地抱紧双臂，想要遏制那从心底涌出的恐惧。

04

血与火的味道充斥着菲尔迪南特的鼻腔。  
一片火光中，他甚至辨不清自己身处何处，只能隐约听到不知是谁发出的悲鸣。  
菲尔迪南特本能地意识到自己是在战场上，四下寻找却看不到自己的同伴，也看不到应与之作战的敌人。  
又是一声惨叫传来，菲尔迪南特没有多想就冲了过去，想要救下那个发出惨叫的人。  
可他却发现自己冲入了一片火海，异色的火焰像是有着自己的思考，向他包围过来。  
菲尔迪南特眼睁睁看着那些火焰缠绕上他的四肢，怎么甩也甩不掉。火舌甚至可以说像是在玩弄他的身体一样游走着，舔舐着他的肌肤，让他感觉自己仿佛从内到外都燃烧了起来。  
这火焰虽然也灼痛了菲尔迪南特，却让他在阵阵刺痛中感到一种莫名的亢奋。  
他不明白自己是怎么了，只能奋力挣扎……尽管他知道自己的动作正变得越来越力不从心。  
就在这时，他听到了一阵狂笑。  
那声音对他来说无比熟悉，可声音里的情绪却是他从未在那个人身上感受过的。  
菲尔迪南特甚至没有发现火焰是何时从身体上溜走的，自己又是什么时候颓然跪倒在地的。  
他只能看着面前的火海分开一条道路，那阵狂笑正伴着脚步声越来越近……  
菲尔迪南特怔怔地看着修伯特从火中现身，满脸狰狞的笑意。  
他居高临下俯视着菲尔迪南特，然后抬起一只被暗色火焰包裹的手……  
修伯特毫不犹豫地将那团烈火抛向了菲尔迪南特。

“……南特！菲尔迪南特！快醒醒！菲尔迪南特！”  
菲尔迪南特猛地睁开双眼，却无法在黑暗中看到任何东西。  
尖叫声不停回荡在他的耳边，几乎盖过了那个呼唤他的声音。  
他本能地挥动起手脚，想要从不知什么身边逃开，却被一双有力的手臂箍进了怀里。  
“菲尔迪南特！冷静点！你只是做了一个噩梦！”  
那个人在他的耳边大吼着。  
……梦？  
“没事的，我就在这里，不要怕。”  
“……修伯特？”  
直到这时，菲尔迪南特才意识到那尖叫是自己发出的。  
他的眼睛终于适应了黑暗，能够勉强认出正把自己抱在怀里的修伯特了。  
“是的，是我。”  
修伯特见菲尔迪南特不再挣扎，才放开了他，点起一根蜡烛。  
可是看到修伯特的脸的一刹那，梦里那张狰狞的笑脸又浮现在脑海里，菲尔迪南特惊叫一声，手脚并用着后退了好几步，瑟缩着不敢靠近修伯特。  
“菲尔迪南特？”  
修伯特没料到菲尔迪南特会这么疏远自己，脸上明显露出了受伤的神情。  
顿时间，菲尔迪南特心里便涌上一股歉意。  
“对、对不起……我、我只是还没完全清醒……”  
可嘴上虽然这么说，菲尔迪南特还是止不住身体的颤抖。  
梦里的一切是那么真实，让他真的觉得自己会死在修伯特手里。  
修伯特看着菲尔迪南特，犹豫片刻，竟然主动后退了两步。  
“不，该说对不起的是我……昨晚我太过分了，我一定是吓到你了，你才……”  
这么一说，菲尔迪南特才想起来，梦里的修伯特确实和昨晚的他有些相像。  
自己因为被修伯特吓到，辗转反侧了很久才终于睡着，结果日有所思夜有所梦，这才梦到那么可怕的修伯特。  
想到这里，菲尔迪南特终于感觉没有那么紧张了。  
他有些不好意思地凑近修伯特，借着烛光打量着那张脸。尽管略带苦涩，但那无疑是自己熟悉的修伯特。  
“抱歉，菲尔迪南特，但我真的很担心你，我怕……”  
修伯特还在寻找话语安抚惊魂未定的菲尔迪南特，却突然被堵住了话头。  
因为菲尔迪南特主动吻住了他的双唇。  
“我明白，我很高兴你这么关心我。我……修伯特？”  
片刻后，菲尔迪南特红着脸后退一步，却看到修伯特仿佛大脑当机一样愣在原地。  
修伯特像是回味了许久才反应过来菲尔迪南特做了什么，脸色竟然变得比菲尔迪南特还要鲜艳几分。  
这难得一见的光景让菲尔迪南特也跟着不好意思起来。  
“有、有那么吃惊吗！”  
“对、对不起……！我没想到你会……”  
菲尔迪南特没料到修伯特会是这种反应，再想想自己刚才的大胆举动，越发脸红，感觉眼前的景色都有些打转了。  
“我、我们不是恋人吗！这、这种事应、应该很平常吧！”  
虽然菲尔迪南特自己不记得了。  
“那、那是因为……”一贯才思敏捷的修伯特竟然也词穷了，好半天才游移着视线回答，“你、你以前说过，我们都是贵族，为了名誉，这种事要结婚以后再……”  
仔细一想，这种话自己确实说得出口。菲尔迪南特虽然不记得，此刻却也能想象自己说这话时会是什么样子。  
他犹豫了一下，深吸一口气，又主动凑了上去，在修伯特唇上轻轻一吻。  
“那我现在就收回我说的话。”  
没等他再打量一下修伯特的表情，他已经被修伯特牢牢抱进了怀里。  
修伯特用力吻着菲尔迪南特，和刚才判若两人地强行撬开了菲尔迪南特的唇瓣。他像是憋了许久终于获得解放，那强硬的深吻让菲尔迪南特只觉得灵魂都要被吸走了。  
一开始菲尔迪南特还有些享受修伯特难得的热情，但渐渐他就开始觉得有些头晕目眩，抓着修伯特衣服的手也开始用不上力。等修伯特总算放过他，他脚下一软便整个跌进了修伯特怀里。  
“菲尔迪南特？！抱歉，我是不是做过头了……”  
修伯特惊呼一声，赶快让菲尔迪南特坐回床上。  
菲尔迪南特慢慢缓和呼吸，却感到心跳仍然剧烈。他像是回想起了在梦里被火焰把玩的感觉，身心都控制不住地热了起来。  
“修伯特……”  
菲尔迪南特抬起一只颤抖的手，抓住了修伯特的袖口。他的视线还有些朦胧，心里却清楚地知道现在自己渴望着什么。  
对修伯特的渴求压倒了一切，昨晚的不欢而散，令人窒息的噩梦，贵族的矜持，以及至今为止感到的所有违和，此刻都被那股自内而外燃烧的热火烧尽了。  
菲尔迪南特手中用力，让修伯特靠近自己，再一次送上一个吻。  
和之前的比起来，这个吻更加黏腻、湿润，立刻便让修伯特理解了菲尔迪南特的意图。  
“菲尔迪南特，你确定……？”  
“修伯特……”菲尔迪南特不自觉地磨蹭着两条大腿，一双带着水汽的温润眼睛看着修伯特，“别装了，我知道你和我一样。”  
惊讶从修伯特的脸上褪去，转而化为深深的笑意。  
修伯特没有再多说什么，只是抬手轻轻一推，菲尔迪南特就像被抽掉了骨头一样软软地倒在了床上。  
当修伯特也爬上那张床，用他的影子遮盖住菲尔迪南特的身子，两条结实的长腿便颤抖着缠绕在了他的腰后。

05

从那天开始，菲尔迪南特便觉得自己落进了一场甜美的梦境，始终不曾醒来。  
他的耳朵只能听到修伯特倾吐的爱意，他的眼里只能看到修伯特的身影，他的大脑只能感受和修伯特缠绵在一起的快乐，他的身体只为了接受修伯特的热情而存在。  
如果说那一晚之前的菲尔迪南特还会对身边只有修伯特的生活感到一丝违和，那现在的他已经将修伯特当做自己的一切，只要有修伯特就能活得下去。  
沉溺于这病态的美好中的菲尔迪南特并没有发现，随着时间过去，修伯特脸上的焦虑越来越浓了。

那一晚，他们一如既往地相拥而眠。然而当菲尔迪南特半夜醒来，身边却没有了修伯特的身影。  
模糊的意识过了许久才恢复清醒，菲尔迪南特这才明白是什么吵醒了他。  
屋外正传来战斗的声音。  
这种声音对菲尔迪南特来说已经久违了，甚至让他一时间有些恍惚。  
但是他的身体还记得那种紧张的感觉……而且当他意识到修伯特可能在战斗时，他的大脑突然清明了许多。  
菲尔迪南特从枕下摸出修伯特藏在那里的匕首，简单披上一层单衣，尽可能不发出声音地溜出了房间。  
他循着战斗的声音一路摸去，最终发现双脚将自己带到了庭院里。  
修剪得十分整齐的灌木已经被火焰烧开许多缺口，院子里的雕像也都被推倒在地。一片狼藉中，那个高大的黑色身影正与几个入侵者对峙着。  
菲尔迪南特刚想冲出去帮修伯特，却听到一个熟悉得不可思议的声音在对面响起。  
“修伯特，你无处可逃了。”  
……老师？  
“修伯特，我绝不会原谅你！你竟然把菲尔……！”  
多萝缇雅？  
“为了艾黛尔贾特你还真是什么都做得出来啊，修伯特。”  
“修、修伯特……你还是、还是投降吧！”  
“修伯特、帝国就要、失败了、你知道的。”  
“虽然我知道你不会束手就擒，但你就不能看着老同学的份上让我们省点力气吗？”  
黑鹫学级的大家？  
这是怎么回事？  
为什么大家在和修伯特战斗？  
菲尔迪南特完全闹不清状况，一不小心踩在一根枯枝上，顿时，所有人的目光都集中在了他的身上。  
“菲尔迪南特？！”  
“菲尔！你还活着！”  
“菲尔迪南特！修伯特没对你做什么吧！”  
此起彼伏的欢声传来，多萝缇雅和卡斯帕尔甚至立刻就想冲到菲尔迪南特身边来，但修伯特用魔法将他们逼了回去。  
“修伯特？这是怎么回事？”  
声音中带着一丝颤抖，菲尔迪南特看向那个从刚才开始就没有回头的身影。  
“回房间去，菲尔迪南特。”修伯特冷冷的声音传来，“我解决掉他们就去找你。”  
“解决？！你到底在说什么！我们不是同伴吗？！”  
一阵头痛突然袭来，几个不甚清晰的场景在菲尔迪南特脑海里闪过。  
燃烧的大修道院，与赛罗斯骑士并肩而战的自己，以及正率军攻来的艾黛尔贾特和修伯特。  
父亲被收监，领地被剥夺，只能四处流浪的五年。  
约定之日，与贝雷特的重逢，重新聚集在炎之纹章旗帜下的同学们。  
在贝雷特的带领下与身着故国盔甲的士兵们作战，只为了阻止帝国。  
……以及在阿里安罗德，毫不留情地将自己击倒的修伯特。  
愈演愈烈的痛楚让菲尔迪南特只觉得头疼欲裂，他连站也站不住，只能抱着头蜷缩在地上，发出撕心裂肺的惨叫。  
他似乎听到一个惊慌失措的声音呼唤着自己，但被黑暗吞噬的意识并无法辨认那是否是真实的。

06

菲尔迪南特醒来时，仍觉得头像是要炸裂一样疼，连带着浑身上下都没有了一丝力气。  
他勉强打量四周，发现自己竟然正身处一片没见过的树林。  
“你醒了。”  
那个声音响起的瞬间，菲尔迪南特整个身体都紧绷了起来。  
但他现在连起身的力气都没有，只能扭过头看着身边的人。  
修伯特的样子看上去狼狈极了，浑身上下都是小伤口，发根也被火烧焦了。他就半跪在菲尔迪南特身边，没有表情的脸上看不出在想什么。  
“修伯特……”菲尔迪南特甚至不知道那一瞬间涌起的情绪是什么，但他无法控制眼泪不争气地淌下来，“你一直在骗我，对吗？”  
“……是的。”沉默了好一会儿，修伯特才开口，“是我用魔法封闭了你的记忆，让你成为了我的玩物。”  
“……！”菲尔迪南特听着那淡淡道来的话语，甚至连话都说不出来，许久才憋出一句，“为什么？”  
这次修伯特没有说话，他看起来漠然的神情终于激怒了菲尔迪南特。菲尔迪南特挣扎着爬了起来，揪住了他的领子。  
“为什么！为什么不杀了我！为什么要愚弄我的感情！”  
为什么你不肯辩解……  
如果你什么都不说，我又怎么能知道你真正的想法。  
自暴自弃般，菲尔迪南特吐出了他绝不想说出的那句话。  
“我恨你，修伯特……”  
修伯特的表情在听到这句话后终于有了变化，他突然爆发，一把推开了菲尔迪南特。  
菲尔迪南特重重摔回地上，还没来得及翻个身，修伯特已经冲了上来，用全身的重量把他压在身下，一双手牢牢地扼在了他的脖子上。  
“没错，我也恨你！我给你洗脑，占有了你，只为了有一天当你想起一切时尽情羞辱你！”  
修伯特像是疯了大喊着，手上的力道越来越重。菲尔迪南特本能地想要反抗，浑身上下却一点力气都没有，只能任由修伯特阻断自己的呼吸，大脑渐渐变得一片空白。  
可尽管是命悬一线的危机时刻，菲尔迪南特却感到自己终于接触到了修伯特真实的一面，一直堵在心口的大石像是也消失了。  
他想要向修伯特道歉，却连眼前修伯特的样子都渐渐看不清了。  
“是你！是你先背叛了我！”游离的意识中，菲尔迪南特似乎听到了修伯特近乎崩溃的大喊，“我爱你爱了那么多年，你却就那么转身离开了！我原本以为就算所有人都会背弃我，也只有你绝对不会背叛我！”  
我终于听到你真正的想法了。  
菲尔迪南特没有发现，自己脸上竟不由自主地浮起了一抹微笑。  
可看到那抹微笑，修伯特的动作戛然而止。他像是才意识到自己做了什么，慌慌张张地放开双手，连连后退几步，不知所措地看着轻轻咳嗽着的菲尔迪南特。  
“不，我不想这样的……”  
修伯特面如土色，不敢再碰菲尔迪南特一下。  
菲尔迪南特却主动抬起了手，尽管他已经看不清修伯特在什么地方。  
“修伯特……”  
看着那只对着完全不同的方向伸出的手，修伯特再也忍不住，冲上来把菲尔迪南特抱进了怀里。  
“对不起……对不起，菲尔迪南特……我不想伤害你的，我爱你……”  
“修伯特……你这个傻瓜……”菲尔迪南特拼尽全力才抬起手，抚上了修伯特的脸颊，“为什么你这么笨拙……只有在这种时候……才能说出你的真心话……”  
但我们其实一样笨拙，只能用这种互相伤害的方法才能确认彼此的真心。  
“菲尔迪南特……？”  
“对不起，修伯特……我是骗你的……因为我无论如何，也想听到你真正的心意……”  
菲尔迪南特感到身体越来越沉，一片黑暗正包裹住他，他甚至不知道自己最后那句话是否顺利传递给了修伯特。  
“我也一直深爱着你啊……修伯特……”

07

“菲尔！你终于醒了！你感觉怎么样？有没有哪里还疼？”  
“……多萝缇雅？”  
菲尔迪南特揉了揉眼，确认眼前的确实是那位美貌的歌姬。  
“是的，是我。放心吧，菲尔，你安全了，再也没有人能伤害你了。”  
菲尔迪南特不太明白多萝缇雅的意思，他也记不太清自己失去意识前都遇到了什么。  
但他下意识地问出了口。  
“他没事吗？”  
“他？你在说谁？”  
“哎？”  
菲尔迪南特眨了眨眼，却发现自己也不知道自己在说谁。  
“抱歉，多萝缇雅，我好像还是有些不清醒。”  
“嗯，没关系，你需要多休息，不要多想了。”她把菲尔迪南特按回枕头上，“我去告诉老师他们你没事了。你再睡一会儿吧。”  
菲尔迪南特微笑着目送多萝缇雅离开，本打算照她说的再睡一会儿，刚一闭眼，却感到眼角一热。  
“……？”他不由抬手擦过眼角，疑惑地看着指尖上晶莹的泪珠，“我哭了？为什么？”  
可他并想不起来这哀伤是从何而来。

尾声

“老师，这样真的好吗？”多萝缇雅皱着眉头问贝雷特，“虽然他确实对菲尔做了很多过分的事，但他和菲尔……”  
“这样当然不好。”  
贝雷特打断多萝缇雅，并挥手招呼走来的帝弥托利和库洛德。  
“我们接下来就要进攻安巴尔了，在那之前，我有几句话想说。”  
他对多萝缇雅点了点头，这才继续说下去。  
“我想你们也察觉到了，这场战争背后还有更加深不可测的内幕。如果不能解决那些幕后操纵着芙朵拉的家伙，真正的和平不可能到来。”  
“所以在接下来的安巴尔攻略中，我们必须活捉艾黛尔贾特和修伯特。”

**Author's Note:**

> 接下来我可能会搞一个有点长的、超级过分的东西……  
> 谁叫我放假在家无聊呢【你


End file.
